Many database systems or operating systems use a B-tree or B+ tree data structure to store data or metadata. A B-tree or B+ tree allows data access including searches, insertions and deletions in logarithmic time (O(log n)), where n is number of nodes in the tree. A B-tree or B+ tree can have leaf nodes that have no child nodes and internal nodes that have child nodes. A B-tree or B+ tree can have a root node having one or more child nodes and no parent node. The data or metadata can include key-value pairs.